


Based on a True Story

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [210]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Interviews, Post-Game, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Years after Henry Stein went back to Joey Drew Studios, a movie has been made about his adventure, and his descendant is among the stars.Note: Aside from Henry Stein and Joey Drew, none of the canon characters were born until after the former’s trip back to the studio.





	Based on a True Story

“Welcome back to Big Screen Breakdown. I’m your host, Kathy Holden. Our next guests are Henry Ross, Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence, and Susie Campbell, here to tell us about the upcoming horror film _Bendy and the Ink Machine_. So what can you tell us about this movie?”  
  
“It’s based on the Joey Drew Studios murders,” Henry explained. “My great-grandfather Henry Stein founded the studio alongside Joey Drew, much like how Ub Iwerks was Walt Disney’s partner. But they had a falling out, and Stein left to work for another animation company. Thirty years after that happened, he got a letter and went back, only to discover that Joey had murdered most of his staff as part of some sort of black magic ritual.”  
  
“A few others quit before that happened,“ noted Wally. “They’re referred to as the Sillyvision Survivors ‘cause of that.”  
  
“From what I understand, the ritual actually worked in the movie.” Kathy leaned forward slightly. “Am I correct?”  
  
“Yes,” Sammy answered. “Joey’s ritual was meant to bring the characters of the cartoon to life, and while telling you exactly how that was supposed to work would be spoiling the movie, I can say it not only brought the characters to life, but also created monsters made of ink, including my character.”  
  
“I was considered to play another one of the villains,” Susie added. “But my friend Allison Pendle also tried out for the role, and I have to admit, she pulled it off pretty well. Not that I mind playing Alice.”  
  
Sammy and Henry shared a knowing look. Like Alice’s voice actresses—Susie’s own great-grandmother Alanna Paris and Alanna’s predecessor Lauren Blondell—Susie had developed a strong rapport with Alice, the two becoming very good friends. Fortunately, Susie wasn’t the type to go nuts over losing a role like Lauren did.  
  
As the interview continued, the four went into as much detail as they could without spoiling anything. Of course, neither they nor their the other members of their little circle—Norman Polk, Shawn Flynn, Allison, Thomas Connor, Grant Cohen, and Lacie Benton—would reveal that the events of the film were more true to life than the public knew. Henry Stein had rescued Bendy, Boris, Alice, the Butcher Gang, and a few other Toons, and they still lived with his family to this day.  
  
“Let me tell you, you are never going to look at rubberhose cartoons the same way again.”  
  
“Thanks so much, guys.” Kathy turned to look at the camera. “_Bendy and the Ink Machine_ comes out this October. When we return, Richard Davies III tells us about his plans for his post-Impossibles career.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
-Crouching beside the corpse, Allison reached into the wound and widened it, revealing an on-model Alice inside. Next to the trembling angel was the slowly melting body of an unfamiliar woman.  
(...)  
“Who do you think she was? I know she wasn’t Susie.”  
(Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas; no C5 stuff)


End file.
